Conventional projection televisions are typically housed, in heavy wooden cabinets and are accompanied by high performance loudspeakers. Such heavy wooden cabinets usually have isolation enclosures formed therein to accommodate the high performance loudspeakers.
Presently, however, the market is demanding smaller television cabinet sizes while at the same time desiring larger screen sizes. Improvements in technology have made lightweight optics packages possible, resulting in the production of larger television screens. To meet the demand for smaller television cabinets, these improved projection television packages are being mounted in compact, stylized television cabinets known as “direct view” television cabinets. The direct view cabinets are typically constructed using injection-molded plastic parts that are lighter and more aesthetically pleasing than heavy wooden cabinets.
Injection-molded plastic parts typically used to accommodate the high performance speakers include a speaker housing having a speaker enclosure sealed to a speaker cover. However, a notch is generally molded between the speaker cover and the speaker enclosure to allow chassis wiring to reach an internal crossover PCB (printed circuit board) assembly. Use of the notch compromises the seal between the speaker enclosure and the speaker cover, since the chassis wiring does not completely fill the notch so that deterioration of the sound quality may occur.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a sealed interface between the electronics chassis and the crossover board assembly.